The Fool's Pursuit
by HappytheExceed
Summary: Insulting one another, trying to get one another's attention to themselves. Yata had attempted to make up to Fushimi who wasn't willing to the extent of hurting Yata's feeling. Yata encountered an old friend who resented Yata for taking Fushimi's attention away. The end justified the mean and Fushimi would regret the day he rejected Yata. An unrequited SaruMi story.
1. Chapter 1: Idiot

**This is just some random writing I did for SaruMi after being inspired by some tragic fanfictions. My friend told me before if I didn't get to read something I want, write it out myself so I came up with these. ****I'm trying to make these short. Probably end in the next chapter.**

**There are some spoilers from the movie The Missing King and the novel Lost Small World. The characters are probably OOC. Should I rate this as M? **

**K is not mine or I would have made Misaki a girl. **

**Of course, appreciate some reviews. Thanks for reading. **

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1: Idiot<strong>

It was all white like a hospital. A boy was running, panting and sweating in an all white corridor. Turning his head frantically from his pursuer trying to find an exit, find an exit out of this place.

He finally sank on his knees feeling all worn out staring up at a group of medical personnel, no, scientist who sought him as their guinea pig.

"NO!" His mind was in a daze but he knew he did not want to be taken back to his cage. He could not stand the pain from the syringe, the effect of the drugs he was ejected with and the electrical shock after wiping out all his power, he knew he would die if this continued. The boy found his face against the cold floor after feeling a sharp jabbing pain on his neck.

Before he lost his consciousness in the dark, he called out a name, it was not the people he loved from the clan he was in, not the dead former King he respected so much, not his fat friend who was currently slim, not the mother hen of the clan but the name of a young man with a black frame spectacle with messy black hair and blue eyes. He was the only one he trusted his back with.

"Help me, Saruhiko…"

* * *

><p><strong>*Flashback*<strong>

_There was a strain incident and Fushimi was tasked to resolve it. That day, he was on the way back to the Headquarter when he received the order. Thinking that it was a pain to return to the office to get some reinforcement as per his Lieutenant's advice, he decided to go at it alone. She was on leave that day, now drinking at her favourite bar._

_The strain's power was out of control. It was a half-snake. He could not control his power that only his head remained human. Nevertheless the venom he spit out was something he needed to be aware of._

_Fushimi clicked his tongue wondering if he even needed reinforcement to handle one single strain. The snake was fast attempting to escape in fear. He was also afraid of his newly awakened power. He pulled out his daggers channeled with blue aura and attacked swiftly. He wanted to end this fast so that he would not have to work overtime._

_He thought he had him when he pinned its body with of his daggers. Another snake strain appeared. The snake attempted to spit his venom at Fushimi from his back catching Fushimi by surprise. He was usually careless when came to defending his back. By the time, he realized the malice; there was no way to dodge. A figure jumped past him before he realized and smashed the snake to the wall knocking him out._

_Hence, they got the two snake strains._

_"Heh… Saru, losing your sharpness? You must be getting fat leeching off taxpayers' money." He said after landing skillfully with his skateboard holding on to his new weapon, a long extended wooden rod._

_"Say who is leeching taxpayers' money when you're not even paying tax with your pathetic income, Mi-sa-kii!" Fushimi would never admit that he felt relieved that his back was covered like before._

_"Stop calling me by that name, stupid monkey." The vanguard of HOMRA, Yata Misaki started his usual argument with his former friend, Fushimi Saruhiko._

_It had been two weeks since Anna became the new Red King. Yata had let go his pride and sought Fushimi for help when he had no one to rely on when Anna was captured by JUNGLE and Fushimi decided to help him while doing his job. If Yata would bother to thank him despite feeling awkward, Fushimi decided to accept his gratitude. _

_Yata's rod reverted to a slightly damaged wooden rod. They stared at each other for a moment before they smiled._

_After Fushimi gave out order to the retrieval team, he decided to head back to the dorm. His working hours had ended._

_"You have not left?" Fushimi felt a little annoyed yet a little glad to see his former friend still hanging around. He was emitting a sense of confidence as compared to two weeks ago when he was all depressed. Fushimi had heard how Yata spent all his waking hours hiding in the empty Bar HOMRA watching videos after videos reminiscing on the past._

_"Say who isn't moving on? You're no better, Mi-sa-kii…" He whispered to himself. He managed to pull himself together since Anna's awakening. That barely gave him hope. He could not imagine if anything happened to Anna, what would he do?_

_"What did you say?" Yata thought he heard something._

_"Just some insults for you, Mi-sa-kii." Fushimi denied. Yata was a little pissed but he decided to let it go._

_"Let's call it a truce today. I just want to go home with Saru today like we used to." Yata blushed scratching his cheek._

_"Suit yourself." Fushimi just would not admit he did not mind._

_They were silent while making their way back to their respective destination._

_"Going to back to the Bar?" Fushimi finally broke the silence when they were halted by the train barrier before them._

_"HOMRA is my home. Of course, Saru is always welcome. Anna will be glad to…" Yata was not smart but he knew using Anna's name to get his way worked earlier_

_"NO!" Fushimi knew his trick obviously. Yata's eyes widened looking away in disappointment._

_"Is there no way we can be friends again? I will love more than anything to make up with you again." Yata finally asked. However, his words were muffled by the passing train. Fushimi did not hear him._

_"Don't waste your time. There is no way I'll be going back to the filthy bar; especially someone idiotic like you is around." Fushimi walked away as soon as the barrier was lifted leaving the upset Yata standing on the spot before the train track._

_Never did he know, that was the last time Fushimi would ever see Yata again. _

* * *

><p><em>"Damn!" Yata slammed his skateboard against the wall in a dark alley. The skateboard rebounded and left rolling on the ground until someone stopped it.<em>

_"Why?" Yata asked. He gasped when he sensed someone coming from his back. Usually, he would rely on him to cover his back so he almost forgot to react. Or could he be expecting him to come and apologise to him? Of course not, that damn monkey was much more prideful than he was. _

_Yata tightened his grip of his rod as he lifted his head at the newcomer. He recognized her._

_"Because you're an idiot, Misaki-kun. He doesn't even look at me in my eyes, let alone you." A girl's voice was heard. Even after years of separation since their middle school graduation, she had not changed much. She still kept her hair at shoulder length with a ponytail at the right side of her hair._

_"O-oogai. –L-Long time no-o see." Yata stood up and greeted the girl, Oogai Aya awkwardly. He felt embarrassed to show this side of his to her._

_"As expected this side of yours had not changed." She burst out laughing when Yata blushed madly._

_"What bring you here? I thought school work from university keep you busy. It isn't the holidays either. Will your mother worry?" It was still months before the winter holidays._

_"University schedule is unlike our middle school days, rigid and unchanging. Aya's mother can't control Aya when Aya is staying in the dorm." Oogai said. Oogai Aya used to be in the same middle school with Yata and Fushimi and she was Fushimi's second cousin. They used to be quite close with one another until the third year when they started to drift apart when Aya was not in the same class as Yata, when Yata and Fushimi stopped taking exam for high school entrance._

_"I see. Oogai is so smart, I'm sure you must be getting good grades all over. I'm pretty sure Saru will fare just as well if he tries." Yata looked away slightly in order to talk properly to her. Aya stared at him for a moment._

_"Save your flattery. It's all your fault that Saruhiko isn't in university to compete with Aya." She finally spoken up._

_"What?" Yata was a little taken aback. Come to think of it, she had a point. Fushimi decided not to take the high school entrance exam after he decided to quit. If Fushimi continued on, he would have a brighter future ahead. He got him to join HOMRA with him. He must be bored to hang around with them when he was so smart. That must be why he betrayed them and left. Because he was an idiot._

_"I'm sorry, Saruhiko. I destroyed your future." Yata whispered to himself looking away. The sky started to darken and drizzle._

_"What can I do to make up to him, Oogai?" Yata did not mind to rely on her. He had continued to practice the principle of letting go of his pride if there was hope._

_"There is no cure, Misaki-kun." Yata stared at her desperately. Aya gave him a stern stare. "But there is something you can help actually. By the way, congratulations for becoming No. 3 of HOMRA. You should thank me for forcing Saruhiko to leave HOMRA. If not, you'll never be where you're with your level of intelligence."_

_"What?" Before Yata realized, he felt a prick on his neck and he sank of his knees and dropped his weapon. His body felt numb when he found his face on the wet cold ground. Yata struggled to look up at the girl in horror. He struggled to move his body but in vain._

_She had injected him with local anaesthesia which only paralysed his muscle but kept him awake._

_"All he had in his eyes was never Aya but you so if Aya remove you from the equation, Aya will score enough point to become the no. 3 of JUNGLE so Aya have to sacrifice you." Aya almost raised her voice when she ranted her frustration._

_Aya was a member of JUNGLE. He had never heard about it._

_"Misaki-kun, Aya really like you. But Aya know Aya's love will not be requited. If Aya can't have you at the same time, have Saruhiko to look at Aya, Aya'll break you. After that he will come after Aya and Aya'll have all his attention. " Yata continued to stare as the girl who seemed to have lost her mind in had gave out some orders to a group of disoriented guys. It was unlike Aya to hang around with those guys, guys like him._

_"You're such a virgin, Misaki-kun." She trailed her fingers down his cheek. "Unfortunately, today will be the last day you'll be one."_

_"Guys, check out if he is still a virgin but keep him from biting his tongue. Our King need him alive." She started laughing hysterically. Yata felt cold and horrified. He could only stare at the girl when the guys started to attack him._

_"HELP!" Yata wanted to scream but he could not move his mouth let alone to scream for help when they started stripping him. The last thought in his mind after he was done in by the sixth guy was still him._

_"Saruhiko…"_

***End Flashback***

* * *

><p>The said young man with messy black hair and blue eyes had just finished up his piles of paperwork two days later. He threw the pen on his desk and leaned against his chair in thought of the recent case he was tasked with.<p>

A bunch of former Clansmen from the Gold Clan was found dead discarded at the most deserted alley beside a rubbish dump. The cause of death was due to breakdown after their power was utilized to their highest extent. Or perhaps, they were being overwhelmed by their own aura and were devoured by it.

This case somehow reminded him of his first encounter with Anna. It was said that she had been resisting the call by the Dresden Slate until that day she decided to accept the power in order to protect her friends. As a twelve years old girl, she had been through a lot and lost a lot, far more than anyone could think of.

"She is strong." He could not help but to comment. He did not realized he had placed his legs on his desk on top of the pile of the paperwork until he noticed the dagger stare by his lieutenant.

"T-sk. Lieutenant." He greeted lazily finally sitting properly on his chair like the third-in-command should.

"Any progress in finding the facility, Fushimi?" The right-hand woman of his Boss, Awashima Seri came for the update. She was in charge in looking up of the possible people who was involved in the kidnap. She did not know why the Captain made her report to him directly. She was aware he thought highly of him. Before long, he might become her superior and she was not happy about that.

"They had covered all their trail. There is no clue at all." Fushimi said in annoyance. He hated to be question daily about it. He would update when he had something. He stood out and walked to the window. He stared out of the window at the sight of the setting sunlight.

Somehow, he had a really bad feeling about this case.


	2. Chapter 2: White Lie

**I thought I can end it with this chapter. I guess I needed another one. **

**Review are appreciated. **

**K is not mine. If it's, I will make the sixth clan purple and explore them.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2: White Lie<strong>

_"Blame it on Saruhiko on your plight, Misaki-kun…"_ Aya's laughter echoed in his mind when Yata found himself strapped in a bed in an operating theatre.

"His numbers are fantastic. Perhaps we can use a higher concentration of the drug. I'll like to experiment on someone who held the dual colours but I can't ask Mishakuji-sama for help. He'll kill us. That cat is a pain. We should get rid of her in order to capture her partner. They seemed to catch on to it and escaped. That left with the No. 3 of Scepter 4. Maybe I can get his help..." The staffs were having a casual conversation updating on the progress.

"No… not Saru…" Yata shook his head as the memories of their happy times during their middle school days flashed past his mind.

He clenched his fist when a new combination of drugs were injected into his body.

* * *

><p>It was two weeks later when the Blue King, Munakata Reisi had finally located the facility Yata Misaki was held captive in where he was experimented thanks to a lead by an injured Black Dog and a Cat strain. They managed to seek refugee in HOMRA in the nick of time when a certain bartender who was smoking stepped in.<p>

Awashima managed to gather a team to shadow the group which fought the Silver Clansmen. She came to Munakata anxiously instead of going to Fushimi. That day, Fushimi was caught into situation and he broke his kneecap after the end of the battle and ended up in the hospital.

"Awashima-kun, what make you so anxious? It's unlike you." As usual Munakata was working on his puzzle.

"Akiyama and Benzai's team managed to locate the facility. It appeared that the experiment on Strains did not end after HOMRA's interference five years ago and they are experimenting on clansmen which resulted in seventeen deaths in three months lately. And I had found out one of the members who were involved in the kidnap. This is the reason I decided to come to you directly, Captain." Awashima handed a file of a university student to Munakata.

Munakata narrowed his eyes when he read the profile. He raised his head at Awashima for confirmation.

"It seemed that I'll be accused of being inconsiderate to my subordinate if I make him do this job when he was down injured." Munakata announced standing up decided to lead this mission instead.

_"Fushimi-kun would be caught in between." _That would break his promise to take care of him when he convinced the boy to join his Scepter 4. He could not afford to be insulted by a certain red haired man when his time comes.

Because of that, he had raised the status to "Royal Blue" earlier handing the paper to the prime minister who could not object when Fushimi was under attack and his team managed to bail him out on time before things went out of hands and an all-out war with the Green. It seemed that his little cousin still had some conscience or she was just a sadist as someone informed them of Fushimi's location.

* * *

><p>The pain Yata had endured was so extreme that he was forced to bite on the cloth to stop him from biting his tongue to kill himself. He was reminded how he was helpless when he was being humiliated by the six guys back in the alley before Aya. Tears fell down his cheek. Like that time, no one could save him. His body seemed to be caught in the flame as his power went out of control.<p>

* * *

><p>At the point of time, Anna's mug broke and she was startled. She was the Red King and Yata was her clansman, and with her ability, she could sense his power.<p>

"Misaki." She stood up and turned to Kusanagi who was on the phone. Kamamoto and the rest had gathered in the bar for the upcoming operation with Scepter 4.

"Yes. My guys are ready. Thanks for letting us get involved, Seri-chan. I won't get you into trouble."

* * *

><p>Yata screamed when he broke free of his restrain with his overwhelming flame. He had exceeded his limit when he began on a rampage, killing all he saw on his way out of the corridor by burning them out of his own will. He had become a monster. The facility was caught burning.<p>

"Misaki." Anna called out as she and the rest of HOMRA arrived at the entrance where Scepter 4 had also arrived with the King.

"The power of King. They think they can draw that level of power a King will have from a clansman to overpower us." Munakata said to Anna as they greeted each other. "How foolish." He added.

"Leave it to me. I'll save him." He knelt down to the little girl and patted her head to reassure her like that man might do to her. He had taken him from her so that was as little as he could do to make up to her.

"With the Gold King not around, I hold the highest authority, so I don't mind to have you involved and I shall take it that you guys just found out this place and got yourself involved, is that clear, Kusanagi Izumo, the adviser to the Red King?" The Blue King said on purpose.

"Yes sir." Kusanagi said in a not really serious tone.

Before long, they had found Yata in the midst of the burning room. He was kneeling at bodies around him. They were burnt black and their faces were unidentifiable.

He was caught offguard when Yata started attacking another member who was screaming while trying to run away from him in the facility killing him.

"Yata-chan, stop!" His eyes look dead when Kusanagi called for him.

Tears welled up Yata's eyes when he turned to the direction of Kusanagi's voice.

"Ku-sa-na-gi-san!" He tried to word it. He did not know how to face him when he had become such a monster. Even though his power went berserk, he was aware of what he had done. He had killed many.

Munakata gave out orders when he saw Kusanagi attempted to talk sense to his comrade who was in white lab clothing befitting of a guinea pig assuring him that he would be alright. Yata seemed to have calmed down as he tried to make his way to Kusanagi. He could not see as his sight was blinded by the drugs. It appeared that he was suffering from the aftereffect of the drugs.

"Don't worry, we're family. Your flame won't be able to hurt me, Yata-chan." Kusanagi spoke gently. He was reminded of Mikoto who had been trying to restrain his overwhelming powers back then behind their back.

"Kusanagi-san I…" Yata's hand was about to reach him when Yata's attention was turned elsewhere. He sensed some movement and before anyone could react, a gunshot was heard.

Yata was seen shoving the Blue King away and his body fell on the ground. Kusanagi was shocked to see blood seeping through Yata's fingers which was pressing against his wound when he turned him over. Munakata did not notice that there was a sniper from a building behind where he was standing. He was careless. Yata Misaki, like the late Kusuhara Takeru had reacted before he did.

Munakata removed Yata's blood covered hand and shook his head when he noticed that the bullet had passed right through his heart. Blood was seen oozing out his wound. Munakata was about to go in pursue for the sniper when his left leg was grabbed by a weakening Yata. Yata attempted to laugh as he started to cough up blood.

"I… told… you, I'll... have... your... back, Saruhiko. You're… really… not as… sharp… as before. You… came… for me, isn't… it?" Yata could barely make out a figure in blue and most importantly his glasses. Yata was smiling weakly with blood flowing out from the corner of his mouth.

"Yes, Misaki." Munakata had hidden the fact that he had spied on all his members of Scepter 4 and installed CCTV in all their dorms except the girls respecting their privacy even though he knew Awashima liked to sleep with soft toys around her. Of course, he had already knew about their relationship since Fushimi's time in HOMRA. Somehow, he was glad that Fushimi-kun was not here to see this. He would probably lose it if he ever learnt what had happened to his former partner.

"I'm… sorry… Saruhiko. I'm… so… sorry that... I'm... an... idiot... I still... can't figure... out why... you left me..." Yata could not stop mumbling with his weak incoherent voice. His breathing was ragged as he struggled to catch his breath in excruciating pain. Yata tried to reach for Munakata with his free hand and he took it immediately.

"It's okay. It's okay. I'm not blaming you." Munakata said ruffling his hair to calm the boy down. After that, he leaned forward whispered something to Yata whose eyes widened as tears fell down his cheek. He placed his hands over his unseeing eyes when the boy finally fell limp on Kusanagi's arms as he breathed his last.

It was not obvious coming from a guy with high level of control like Kusanagi. Munakata could see Kusanagi's tears when he nodded at Munakata gratefully as Yata passed away with a smile. His words were all Yata-chan needed even if it did not came from the right person.

_"I left in order to become stronger. Strong enough so that you will look at me..."_

_"... and I'll be able protect my Misaki." _Munakata did not finish his words as Fushimi would never be able to do that anymore.

* * *

><p>"Fushimi Saruhiko, ended my medical leave and reporting back to work, Captain." Fushimi said lazily another two weeks later when he saw Munakata looking at him with a smile which was eerie to him especially he was not saying a word.<p>

"In your days of absence, we have busted the facility which held all the Clansmen captive for some experiment. If they ever succeed, you'll be busy dealing with ten of me." Munakata suddenly said in a lighthearted tone.

"You must be kidding, Captain, ten of you. I can't even stand one of you." Fushimi stated outright. He was not afraid he would lose his job since he was aware his Boss liked him. It paid to get into his Boss' good books.

"Of course I'm kidding, Fushimi-kun. None of my clansmen were captured and become their guinea pigs." Munakata said as he smiled continue to tease the young man before him.

"I'm taking the rest of the day off to alleviate my fear so I'll leave the rest to you." Fushimi could not believe his ears. His Boss wanted to take leave.

_"Huh? Does he ever fear of anything?_" Fushimi thought quietly.

"Don't worry. You'll be fine if you don't run into Oogai Aya, the Green Clansman." Munakata said on purpose. Fushimi's face turned serious. She finally got her hands dirty. She was not kidding when she declared to him she wanted to become the top member of the JUNGLE.

"I'll deal with her myself if you don't think you can handle her." Munakata proposed.

"No, I can deal with her." Fushimi rejected his Boss' kind gesture.

"After her recent accomplishment, she had now become an esteemed member like Hirasaka Douhan we had released some time ago. It seemed that she had taken over Hirasaka-kun during her absence which makes me wonder if Hirasaka Douhan will target you instead. Or perhaps, she won't even be involved in this mission. I suggest you to run away from her." Munakata continued to tease Fushimi probing him to see what he would do leaving the young man baffled.

"All the guinea pigs from that lab were silenced by the Mastermind of the whole incident. Not a single one was left alive." Munakata finished closing his file with the report he just finished on the case.

* * *

><p>"You and I are to settle our score soon, Hisui Nagare. I cannot condone your action in playing with others feeling and the countless attempts to assassinate me." Munakata thought in his mind as the memories of Kusuhara Takeru and Yata Misaki's final moment played in his mind.<p>

* * *

><p>"Bored." Fushimi mumbled to himself as he started throwing pens leaning on his Boss's table. He was told to remain in his office and finish off his jigsaw puzzle.<p>

He decided to read the reports his Boss did during his absence especially on the mission he led. He did not log off his notebook.

"Sample Y. Raped by at least six men, injected in various highly volatile drugs and suffered from the aftereffect, could have died even without taking a bullet for me which killed him." Fushimi scoffed thinking that Munakata must have thought he was writing some novel. It seemed that his Boss earned himself another shield and survived from another assassination. Fushimi decided that he could write better than this when came to report. He smirked as he rested his leg on the desk. At least he would not have to attend the funeral since the foolish sample he was referring was not his comrade like that guy, Kusuhara Takeru, he remembered.

All the sudden, he gasped. Yata was standing in front of him when he raised his head. He rubbed his eyes in disbelief. He was sure he was in Scepter 4's headquarter, in Munakata's office. He would never have expected to see Yata there.

"Mi-sa-kiii, I never thought I'll see you here. This is not a place for unauthorised idiot to come without an appointment." Fushimi attempted to taunt him. He was expecting Yata to retaliate especially on his name. Their last meeting had been unpleasant considering how he had insulted him.

Fushimi blinked at Yata's outfit. He was in a black long sleeve white shirt with buttons in the centre and belt strapped around his waist and in black long pants. He looked somewhat different. He was grinning from ear-to-ear.

_"Saruhiko, thank you."_ He came to him suddenly and gave him a kiss on his lips.

Fushimi suddenly jumped up from his seat. It was a dream. He stared out of the window decided that maybe he should see Yata a bit after work even if they ended up fighting.

He decided to apologise for hurting his feeling weeks ago.

His neck had stiffened from all the reading. He walked by Hidaka desk and saw a skateboard leaning against the wall. He had not thought much about it. He paused a bit before heading to the pantry. That was where he saw a dejected Hidaka and was about to ask him to accompany for lunch when Enomoto came and sat opposite him. They were having their own discussion.

"His belongings were found in the dump. JUNGLE are making a fool out of all of us." Hidaka clasped his hands together muttering in fury when Enomoto came to give him an autopsy report.

"The drugs he was injected with improved his sense and his reaction time to sense that incoming bullet for Captain. It feels like Kusuhara just did that for Captain." Enomoto said with a sigh reading out from a report.

"Hidaka, you looked like shit from all the crying. Better settle yourself down before heading to the memorial." Enomoto reminded giving his friend a pat before leaving the pantry. Hidaka thought he saw Fushimi standing out at the door when he finally pulled himself together.

"I guess I better wash my face before heading to HOMRA." Hidaka slapped his own face mumbling to himself before heading to the washroom.

* * *

><p>Fushimi decided to get his lunch since Hidaka was going somewhere. Fushimi bought some burger and walked out of the fastfood outlet. He noticed someone familiar but pretended not to see her on his way back to office.<p>

She was his sadist cousin of his age, Aya.


	3. Chapter 3: Resolve

**This is the last chapter of the story. Just a short random writing. I may write a sequel if things work out XD!**

**Just a reminder, there are some spoiler from the novel, Side: Red, Lost Small World and the movie Missing Kings. K is not mine.**

**Thanks for reading and reviewing it. **

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 3: Resolve<strong>

"Long time no see. Yet my cousin walked past me without even a greeting. How cold can he be?" She complained aloud on purpose.

"It's not even school holidays now, why are you even here? Shouldn't you concentrate on your studies, Aya. " Fushimi stopped and gave the the attention she wanted.

"Does it matter? I'm going to be the first in class anyway especially when an intelligent yet a coward like you is not around to challenge me. " Aya leaned against the wall of a building they were at for a short conversation.

"I'm not interested." Saruhiko simply said taking a bite off the burger he just bought. His could-not-be-bothered attitude infuriated her. It was like he was always looking down on her since young. Even her parents did not think better of her when came to school grade as Saruhiko was always the best in their eyes.

Saruhiko did not attend High School and a university student like Aya was ahead of him. Even so, he was already high up on career ladder as No. 3 of Scepter 4. As a normal member of JUNGLE, she was nothing.

"Aya forced you to leave HOMRA so that you will join JUNGLE and compete with Aya. Yet…"

"Captain appeared and I accepted his invitation that was all. I managed to piss your King off. Come to think of it, are you on a mission from your King my Captain have trying to hint me about? Let me warn you, I'll not be nice if I have arrest you." They were cousins after all.

"So what Aya's on a mission. In any case, that doesn't concern you. Aya have no business with Scepter 4 after dropping a gift to them. By the way, have you seen the gifts?" Aya asked.

"Gift?" Fushimi's attention was caught.

"Hey, sister, is he our next target?" A man with seemingly long spiky pinkish hair landed beside Aya and another few guys seemingly of their ages arrived and gathered around her.

"Is he a virgin?" A young man with long tongue sticking out licked his lips. "I'm sure you can do the same and let us savour the great moment." He attempted to approach Fushimi who was on a defensive stance.

"Aya, step away from them." Fushimi warned. He was aware they were clansmen from JUNGLE and was not to be trifled with. They were the worst kind of people to hang around with. Aya burst out laughing.

"Step away from them? Are trying to be a good-oh-nice older brother to Aya? Now I finally have your attention, my dearest cousin?" Aya said with a twisted expression.

"We have an enjoyable time that day. Can we play with the boy with glasses as well? A shorter fat boy protested. She raised her hands to stop the guys from approaching Fushimi.

"This guy in glasses despite being a virgin is not as innocent as that one you guys had done in. At least his mind is not. You'll be infected by him before you even get to touch him."

"Aya, stop this right now. I don't want to arrest you." To what extent the Green King had turned her this way. Her mind was corrupted like his.

"Aya's mother can't control Aya now, and who do you think you're trying to educate Aya?" She raised her voice.

"Our mission is to drop him some toys from our last mission, remember?" Aya ordered her guys while staring straight at Fushimi. We left it in the rubbish dump behind Scepter 4 HQ. You'll see something with wheels and another is like long what?" She asked her guys.

"Broken giant toothpick…" The guys started to mock him. Fushimi realized he was wasting his breath if he continued this conversation.

"Fushimi, ready for emer…" He was ready to draw his sword when Aya held up a black watch. He recognised that. That was a gift from him to…

"What did you do?" Fushimi felt blood boiling within him now.

"Make a guess." She raised her hands holding up the watch up as if she was innocent.

"We merely educated that shorty on that what is it called? Virginity? He can't even cry when we are all drooling over him." The guys said bursting out in laughter before falling flat on the ground as Fushimi had took them out in a blink of eyes knocking them out leaving only Aya standing.

"WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO TO MISAKI? WHERE IS HE NOW?"He slammed his palm against the wall forcing the girl against the wall and hollered at her.

He had put the pieces of puzzles together and understood what had happened. Munakata was not insulting his intelligence to allow him to find out himself. He was not kidding when he advised him to run away when he saw Oogai Aya. Maybe he should.

"As expected from No. 3 of Scepter 4. I was right to inject him with local anesthesia before taking him on. I think he's just as strong as you. I managed to corner him thank to you for not revealing the fact that I'm with JUNGLE. Just when you think that is for his own good, you're causing him more harm." Aya said as tears welled up her eyes.

"I managed to break him for revenge but why do I still feel so empty?" Aya confessed to Fushimi not realizing that she was not speaking in her usual manner. All she wanted was Fushimi's attention so that he would compete with her. Her parents would be proud of her when she defeated him and stopped comparing her achievement with his. Or maybe she still liked Yata.

Aya sank on her knees and told Fushimi everything she had done; what her gang of JUNGLE comrades had done to their common friend they had in their middle school day when they were still happy.

Fushimi was horrified by the girl before him. Just who was she? Was she still the girl who had a crush with Yata and wrote him a love letter causing the boy to hide behind him?

Aya often asked herself if their fate would be different if they managed to get on the blimp.

* * *

><p>The experiment done by Gold Clansman, Mizuchi Koushi were taken over by the Green and many including Misaki had been victimised behind their back. Fushimi's knees were throbbing from his injury but he could not give up on seeing him for one last time. His body had been in the HQ for two weeks for autopsy and yet he was not even aware.<p>

"No, Misaki!" He just could not believe his eyes when he arrived at the memorial where Hidaka was talking to Kusanagi handing him that same skateboard he saw behind his desk with the front facing up. The wheels were broken. Of course, he would not have realised it had a HOMRA insignia at the back of it.

Anna who was sitting out in the memorial service looked up to Fushimi sadly. Her eyes were puffy red from all the crying. Kusanagi shook his head when he placed his hand on Anna's head patting her gently. Hidaka wanted to greet Fushimi to only be ignored as he walked past him.

Anna tugged Fushimi's hands for comfort and was forced to let go as Fushimi approached the casket in a daze. He could not believe his eyes he saw him. He was lying peacefully on the casket filled with roses with his eyes closed. He had a little smile on his pale face. There was no sign of suffering. Fushimi knew his Boss had done a great job impersonating him at his final moment. He was in a black long sleeve white shirt with two columns of buttons in the centre and belt strapped around his waist and in black long pants, the very same outfit when he appeared to him in his dream earlier. Fushimi sat on the table beside the casket and took Yata's hand.

"Hey, Misaki, don't you think you've slept enough. Wake up." He rubbed his hand with his hoping to warm him up. His hand felt cold which should not be that way. The boy used to known as Yatagarasu did not appear to have heard him.

Anna choked on her tears as Kusanagi took her into his arms and allowed her to cry. The rest especially Kamamoto who was closest to Yata was sniffing. The two Silver Clansmen, Yatogami Kuroh who had a sling on his right arm and Neko's head was covered with bandages were also there to pay their respect. They were in good terms with Yata since the incident where Anna was awakened as the new Red King. It was obvious that the group of assailants sent after them were not cannon fodder.

"Hey, Mi-sa-kiii. You can curse and swear at me calling me damn monkey or you can beat me up! But don't you do this to me. You know I won't give in to you. You can scold me for calling you by your first name. Just don't ignore me." Fushimi began to shake his body desperately trying to wake him up and eventually took him into his arms. His body felt really cold and heavy to him. He had no doubt that his dearest Misaki was dead. The flesh and blood he had always liked was just an empty shell now. The loud and annoying boy who always pestered him during the middle school days was now quiet.

It took Fushimi a while to digest the fact and laid him back to the casket. He watched his sleeping face with a gentle expression for a few moment and gave a forced smile. Misaki could look so cute and peaceful. He brushed his chestnut red hair, caressed his cheek before he finally stood up and returned his kiss on his cold lips.

Fushimi strapped Yata's watch around his wrist. It was a gift from him to Misaki and it would remain that way.

"It isn't a good habit to leave your watch lying around, Misaki. You won't want people to invade your privacy and hear your idiotic and awkward confession meant for a foolish man." Fushimi said quietly. He had heard a recording left by Yata on his watch. It was as though he was sure that Fushimi would hear his message.

_"Misaki, I have left a message for you on the watch, have you heard that? __You're really an idiot, Misaki. You have foolishly loved an idiot like me who is unable to protect you despite all my declaration of wanting to become stronger. All I want is your eyes to be on me. I'm sorry. If only you can hear me. I love you, Misaki. "_

* * *

><p>"Come and get me if you can." Fushimi declared in his psychotic tone as he read off a projection screen from an operation with Scepter 4.<p>

It had been a year and they were in good progress in fighting against JUNGLE and thwarting their plans. Fushimi had worked really hard to make it happen. He had been taking on Aya on various occasions. She wanted his attention and he shall give her that and make sure that she got sick of the taste of defeat.

It was a day ended with another victory for Scepter 4 and Fushimi stood before Misaki's grave. He placed his hand on his grave and his gaze fell on the engraving of his name.

"Misaki, I swear I'll avenge you with my own hands. Aya wanted my eyes on her and I shall give her that." Fushimi stood up stared out at the sky in determination. The Green King Hisui Nagare who had always wanted him in his Clan but he ended up making him an enemy of his and Fushimi shall make sure he was a bane who needed to be eliminated. He would see to it that JUNGLE would fall and he would be the one who ended their legacy.

* * *

><p><strong>I imagined Misaki wearing the outfit from the official art featuring "Alice in the Wonderland". I think he looks good. <strong>


End file.
